Pretty Dresses
by Fukei Uke
Summary: Zexion meets Demyx after school in the locker room showers,yaoi ensues, but will Demy still love him once he finds out Zexy's little secret?
1. Chapter 1

Warm water splashed against Zexions back as he tapped his fingers against the tile wall. He stared longingly at the entrance to the school's showers, waiting for him. He really didn't mind waiting though. He had swim class at the end of the day and walked home so he really wasn't in a rush. _Still, he should be here by now_ he thought to himself. This was a routine that Zexion repeated day after day, he would make sure to get dressed as slowly as possible, and then when everyone left he'd get back into his bathing suit and go back into the showers. Then he waited, Demyx had swim practice during 7th period, but it always ran late, so poor Zexy had to wait in the showers just to get a glimpse of his crush. But it was well worth it. Suddenly Zexion heard a door close; he looked away as Demyx walked into the steam filled showers, his cock tightly embraced by his dark blue Speedo. Zexion blushed as he saw the speedo out of the corner of his eye. Demyx glaced at Zexion and smiled. _Oh shit he noticed_ Zexion though as he quickly looked away, then down only to realize how large he had gotten. "Your names Zexion right?" the blond asked "um…yeah, your names Demyx right?" Zexion's voice was beginning to crack "Sure is, gee you really like to take long showers huh?" _Long showers? Oh shit he saw HE SAW…oh wait he said shower…calm down Zexion, calm down _"Yeah, I guess I do" Zexion said nervously. "Ha, so do I" Demyx said grabing a bar of soap a rubbing it across his body. Zexion looked over his shoulder and stared as the blond rubbed the bar over every muscle, then slinding it…_Down his pants!_ Zexion knew he must be dreaming, but as he shook his head he still saw the blonds hand sliding around underneath the Speedo. "Like what you see?" Demyx asked "No way" Zexion cried "Oh really? So what's this?" Zexion gasp as Demyx grabbed his throbbing cock. "You like this don't you Zexy?" "of, of course not" Zexion managed to sputter out as Demyx began to massage his member "and who said you could call me Zexy?" Demyx removed his hand but then suddenly turned Zexion around and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "So, you wanted me to stop?" "Um, no…it's ok." Zexion said bashfully "good" Demyx replied pulling the boy in for another heated kiss. As they pulled apart Demyx sank to his knees staring at the large bulge in Zexion's swim trunks. "You don't know how long I wanted to do this" he muttered as he slid off Zexions shorts revealing his throbbing cock. Demyx placed his hand on the throbbing member and slowly wrapped his lips around the head, after he had tasted a good amount of Zexions flavor he slid down to Zexions base, easily deep throating the cock. Zexion let out a loud gasp as Demyx began to furiously bob his head up and down, increasing his speed with each bob. He heard Zexion gasp for air, and knew what was about to happen. He pulled away and closed his eyes as Zexion spurted hot cum all over Demyx's face. "Oh god that felt so good" Zexion managed to say through loud gasps, "yup, but that was just the appatiser" he said standing up, "now it's time for the main course".


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Demyx grabbed a bottle of conditioner from his gym bag at ran back into the shower, eyeing his prey with intense lust. He popped off the cap and squeezed a large amount of conditioner into his hand and rubbed it onto his sizeable cock. Zexion closed his eyes as Demyx slid one of his fingers inside Zexion's entrance, he let out a sharp cry as Demyx's finger found it's way to his prostate. Slowly another finger slid inside, and then another. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of prep, Zexion was ready. Demyx slowly pushed his cock into the grey haired teen, as Zexion let out a load moan. Demyx began to thrust, brushing against Zexions prostate with every push. Zexion wrapped his legs around Demyx's waist and began to jack off his own cock.

Zexion began to feel a tightness in his whole body, the sensation was not new, but its intensity was. Zexions vision began to cloud and he closed his eyes as his whole body went rigid "aaaaaaaah" he screamed as he came. As Zexion came his ass tightened, causing Demyx to cum too. "Oh god that was amazing" Zexion said, still a bit dizzy in the afterglow "yeah, it totally was" Demyx replied, his previously seductive attitude was replaced by his usual, goofy self. Zexion smiled at Demyx's return to form, after all that's why he'd fallen for him. "Um… so now what?" Zexion asked nervously "now, you and me are gonna go out to the movies Friday night." Demyx replied with a cheeky grin. Zexion could feel his heart about to burst "you mean, like…like a date?" "Well yeah" Demyx replied "after all I did just fuck you" Zexion blushed as Demyx gave him a kiss, "so, whata you say?" Zexion replied by giving him a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Demyx and Zexion joined hands as they walked into the restaurant. Both looked around awkwardly as they realized that a couple people had begun to stare at them, homosexuality wasn't exactly tolerated were they lived. Both boys did their best to ignore the nasty looks and sat down. The two sat awkwardly throughout the whole meal, and once the bill was paid the two nearly ran out the door to Demyx's car. "Oh god that was so horrible" Zexion said almost laughing at how fast they'd just fled "I know, I kinda forgot that, well, not everyone in the world is gay", "or has sex in the middle of a school locker room" Zexion said, his face turning bright red. "Well they should!" Demyx proclaimed trying to put on his best pouty face. "So, what now?" Demyx asked "Well my parents are divorced, and my Dad went out of town, so that means his house is free" Zexion said with a sly grin "I like the way you think Zexy" Demyx said as he began to speed up "So…where I'm going?" Demyx said, realizing he had no idea where Zexion live "well your going the opposite direction" Zexion said while holding back a laugh.

When the two arrived and Zexion's dad's house they almost instantly started to make out, however as soon as Demyx's hands reached Zexion's skinny jeans the silver haired boy pulled away. "What's wrong?" Demyx asked nervously, afraid he'd upset his new boyfriend "It's just that…" Zexion didn't what he could say, he really wanted Demyx do have sex with him, but as soon as his pants went down Demyx would know his secret. "Demyx, would you hate me if I was different?" Zexion asked "dude we just fucked each other in the locker room, unless your secretly an alien there's not much you can do to make me hate you… your not an alien right" Demyx asked his eyes filled with fear and the idea of Zexion being an alien. "No, I'm not an alien... its just… here I'll show you. Zexion undid his belt and slid off his skinny jeans to reveal that he was wearing bright pink panties with flowers on then "oooh sexy" Demyx replied, staring hungrly and Zexions crotch. "That's not all" Zexion said, a hint of shame in his voice. Zexion left the room and retuned wearing a red silk dress and red heels. "DD…Demyx" Zexion choked out, his eyes beginning to tear up "I, I like" before Zexion could finish Demyx grabbed him and kissed him, "your so beautiful Zexy" Demyx said as he released Zexions mouth from the kiss. "Really, you think I'm pretty?" Zexion said in awe "of course, your prettier than any girl I've ever met, plus you've got a penis" Demyx said cheerfully as he began to remove Zexions dress "and I love penis" Demyx finished as he slid off the dress and got on his knees. "Now, I want you to beg" Demyx said _Man what is with him Zexion thought one minute he's all happy and goofy and the next he's a regular incubus… I wonder if he even knows what that word means, wait… why am I worried about this, I want a blowjob! _"wait, you want me to beg" "yup""uh, fine" "that's not a very nice tone young lady" Demyx said as he spanked Zexions panty clad ass. Zexion felt he should be angry, but right now he was way to turned on, "your right" Zexion said in his best innocent school girl voice "please suck my dick Demyx". "Actually, I've got a better idea, I want you to masturbate." Demyx said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "What" Zexion asked "You heard me" Demyx replied spanking Zexion again, "I want you to jack off and ruin your pretty little panties". Zexion stared at Demyx for a second, still in shock at how perverted he was getting. _Well if you can't beat em, join em_ Zexion thought "Yes master" and with that Zexion slid his hands into his panties and began to stroke his cock. Zexion let out a sharp moan as he massaged his cock, slowly sliding his hand up and down the throbbing shaft. As he did so Demyx slid onto the couch and unzipped his own jeans and began to jerk off to the panty clad teen. Just as Zexion began to reach his limit Demyx got up and wrapped his arms around the boy "I love you" he whispered, and with those words Zexion came like he'd never cum before.


End file.
